Unexpected Twists in Life
by Cyfeb 2013
Summary: Kagome is not what she seems. After a Long explanation from her *fake* mother of who she is and where she came from, she sets off leaving the Inu-tachi group to find her Real birth parents encountering hardships along the way *SsshyxKag Pairing*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this story….Inuyasha soulfully belong to the respected Rumiko Takahashi. J

I'm so sorry If my Grammar is poor….-_-'

* * *

Chapter 1: Truths and Revelations

KAGOME's POV

I sat on the lip of the well thinking of the conversation me and My Mom talked about. Thinking of it brought tears to my eyes. I really can't believe it!. My Mom, The woman who raised me, wasn't my realMom at all!, **AND **I wasn't Born from the Future I was Born in the past! **IN** Inuyasha's time. It all started three days ago, three days before my 18th Birthday.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kagome?" said my Mom at the base of my door_

_"Yes Mom?I'm a little busy right now…." I said trying to fit the ramen package inside my new violet bag. I bought a new one since Inuyasha practically destroyed the yellow one by ripping it into shreds saying "I hate this bag!The color is too Bright!." I sat Inuyasha a hundred times for it, he could've just asked me to buy a new one but in a darker color NOT ripping it into shreds. Oh well, back to the matter at hand…._

_"Kagome I have to tell you something before you go back to the Feudal era" said my Mom while sitting on my Bed._

_"What is it Mom?Something the matter?" I asked, concerned_

_"Nothing is wrong dear it's….just….something I have to tell you. Come here, sit with me" said my Mom Patting the empty space beside her._

_I stood up from where I was crouching and went to sit next to her. "What's wrong Mom?" I asked her holding her hand._

_"Kagome...I'm not your real Mother" My mother, My __**"Supposed" **__to be Mother told me._

_I sat there, Registering on what she have said…..She's not my real Mom…..She's not my real Mom…__**SHE'S NOT MY REAL MOM!**_

_"Wh-What?" I said, confused. I looked at her "If you're not my real Mom then who is?" The woman next to me looked at me and sighed_

_"When I was 20 years old I was sweeping the shrine grounds by the well house, Then suddenly a bright light came from the well house, I went in to see what was going on and saw a woman, Your true Mother, looking so tired and was holding a bundle in her arms. When I looked closer I saw it was you, sleeping peacefully in your mothers arms. Your Mother looked at me with pleading eyes and said to me that I have to take care of you, for her. I was so confused and shocked at the same time that the only word came out from my mouth was why. Your mother explained that she was The Lady of the Southern Lands and she came from the past to bring you here. The Southern Lands were attacked by their life time enemies, The Eastern Lands. Your Mother knew about the time travelling well, so she thought that it was best to keep you in the future than in the past. She also said that on your 18__th__ birthday I have to give you this" She handed me a Crescent shaped necklace "She said that this necklace will reveal everything to you in a dream and conceal your youkai features that will be revealed when you become 18 years old. After your mother explained everything she Jumped back to the well, probably to help your Father in the war. But Before she went back I asked her what to name you and what was her and her husbands name too. She told me to name you Kagome and their names were Lady Yumiko and Lord Yoshiro"_

_I looked at her confused "Concealing my Youkai Features?" I thought "I'm a Youkai?" I asked her confusion lacing in my voice._

_"Yes Kagome you're a Youkai, an InuYoukai To be exact" Izumi (AN: Kagome's fake mother. I gave her a name so it would be easy) said confirming her answer_

_"WH-WHAT?!How do you know that I'm an InuYoukai?!" I asked shocked._

_"Kagome I am a Miko. I can sense it in your Aura" Izumi explained to me _

_"If I am an InuYoukai how can it be that I have Miko Powers?!" I asked still confused about my heritage _

_"It seems to me that you are a Full Fledge InuYoukai AND Miko. That's what I can sense in your Aura" Izumi said to me_

_I was finally Realizing on what she was saying but there was one thing was bothering me._

_"Why am I an InuYoukai AND a Miko?" I asked, only confused in this part._

_"That my dear can be only answer by your birth parents, now go finish packing so you can go back to your time and OH! I have something for you wait right here" Izumi stood up and went somewhere to find her present for me._

_After a few minutes she came back with a beautiful Black Kimono with silver Embroidery _

_"Oh!…..Mother It's Beautiful I love it!" I said adoring how beautiful the kimono is._

_"Well… Go try it on! I want to see you in it" Izumi said while shoving me inside my bathroom._

_I stripped off my Short and T-shirt and put on the Kimono. It Fits me perfectly and hung around my curves then I put on the pendant around my neck so I would not lose it. I came out of my bathroom and show myself to my Mom and I did a little twirl for her._

_"oh Darling you look so Beautiful!" Izumi exclaimed giggling like schoolgirl _

_"Thanks Mom! No need to get all bouncy!" I said Giggling at my Mothers antics_

_"Hhhhhmmmmmm….But their still something missing…..Aha! I know!" My mother pulled me and made me sit in front of my mirror while she was doing my hair. After a few minutes she was done. I looked in the mirror and I cannot believe my eyes!. There I saw a part of myself that I never saw. I was Beautiful!._

_(AN: Just Imagine Kagome Had her Hair in a Messy Bun)_

_"Oh Mother….I LOVE It!Thank you!" I said hugging her_

_"Your Welcome" Izumi said Hugging me back._

_After that moment I Stripped off my kimono and fold it neatly so I can use it when I go back to the Sengoku Jidai Era and then I undo the bun and let my hair fall back. After I dressed Back to my t-shirt and short I went to the Well house and Placed a Barrier so that when Inuyasha come here and fetch me he will be repelled by the Barrier and a message will be send to him saying "Inuyasha I will be staying here in my time for three days. My Birthday is coming up and I want to spend it with my family. So see ya after three Days!." After I've done that I went back to my room and Slept for the whole day._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

_ Btw here are the links of Kagome's Outfit, Necklace_

_Outfit: . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1152&bih=773&tbm=isch&tbnid=0kX1VImTRAypM:&imgrefurl= user/skgang/media/Other% .html&docid=rGAp0BcNiHsbxM&imgurl= albums/y271/skgang/Other% &w=550&h=550&ei=ie55UbvlN4GjigfdpIHYDA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:17,s:0,i:142&iact=rc&dur=1592&page=1&tbnh=184&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=24&tx=107&ty=80_

_Necklace: . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1152&bih=773&tbm=isch&tbnid=1aIfrN0zwrZOM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Alexandra_Fielding&docid=58U1t6jveURXM&imgurl= . /_cb20110918183744/twitches/images/7/75/Alex_ &w=226&h=296&ei=KfB5UZnkHeaZiAfQIGIDQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:1,s:0,i:80&iact=rc&dur=1427&page=1&tbnh=207&tbnw=167&start=0&ndsp=19&tx=103&ty=100_

* * *

_Authors Note: That was Chapter 1 of Expect the Unexpected I Hoped that You enjoyed!_

_Kagome : Cyfeb 2013 you LACK Grammar!_

_Cyfeb 2013: I know! I should've listen to my English Teacher! *Crying*_

_Kagome: There there *pats Cyfeb 2013's Back* PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. I simply write Fanfictions about the Characters. Inu Yasha is rightfully own by the respected Rumiko Takahashi

I apologize If I lack Grammar….

Note:

1. Kagome's Birthday already passed

2. Naraku is Dead and their searching for Shikon Shards cause after the battle the jewel broke again.

3. When Kagome went back to the Senguku Jidai Era She is already wearing the necklace and her Outfit.

4. Kagome is also A full fledged demon here now since her B-day already passed.

5. Kagome don't love Inu Yasha Anymore.

"talking" 'Thoughts' "_Flashback"_

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

After my Birthday, I came back to the Senguku Jidai Era. So here I am now going back to the village. My mind now is in jumbles trying to settle my thoughts of telling Inu Yasha about this or keep it a secret from him and just tell Miroku and Sango.

Everything was revealed to me in a dream on my B-day. It revealed who were my parents, our traditions, about my heritage, our allies and enemies, and surprisingly in my dream it revealed that I have my very own weapon, twin Katanas. The yorukaze and yoarashi. I only have to summon the weapon when I need it. Cool, Huh?. And oh! Most Importantly while I was dreaming I was teached on how to use a sword. Awesome, Right?...

I arrive at Kaede's Hut and see Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippou, and surprisingly Kikyou, leaning on Inu Yasha.

"KAGOME!" Shippou yelled and hop onto my shoulder "I miss you! Did you get anything for me huh?! Did ya, did ya?" he looked at me with his puppy dog look, I laughed at him.

'Man, I really can't resist his puppy dog look. He's just too cute' I thought giggling "Of course Shippou! I brought you Chocolates and candies!" I said while opening my bag and handling the sweets to him. His eyes lit up and he grins widely and said "Thanks Okaa-san you're the best!" then he jumped off my shoulder.

"About time you came back, wench" Inu Yasha said pointing a heated glare at me. I glare at him to "Nice to see you too Halfbreed" I said sneering at him for calling me a wench.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WENCH!?" yelled Inu Yasha standing up and coming close to me

" . HALFBREED! SIT!" I yelled at him and he goes kissing his beloved Floor.

"Kagome-sama welcome back you look lovelier than the last time" said Miroku hugging me. Then I feel something on my Butt

"**HENTAI!**" I screeched

**SLAP!**

"When will you ever learn Miroku? Sometime I pity Buddha on why he has a lecherous Monk" I said at Miroku who was now unconscious on the floor.

I look at Sango and saw she was coming towards me, when she reached me she gave me a big hug "Hey Kagome good to see you again, I miss you" she said hugging me some more. I laughed "Miss you too Sango, I hope you didn't hit Miroku too hard while I was away" She turned red at my comment and she huffed "I wouldn't hit him hard if he would stop groping my butt!" she said while glaring playfully at me "I know, but I know you like it when he does that" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. She turned tomato red at my comment and she slapped my shoulder playfully and yelled "I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN HE GROPES ME!" I laughed at her embarrassment

"You are in denial!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You know what? Lets stop, were acting like complete children" said Sango giving up and sitting down. "Okay back to the matter at hand, why is Kikyou doing here?" I asked suspiciously "She's here to replace you wench since you slacked off from your duty" Inuyasha replied with a smirk. I looked at him blankly 'does he think that I'm affected?'

"Does that mean you guys don't need me here anymore?" I asked them with no emotion "Damn right you are wench. You just wasted your time here" Inuyasha said with a devilish smirk 'Seems your right halfbreed, I did waste my time. I should've been traveling to south by now in search for my parents' I thought grinning a devilish grin "Since I'm not needed here anymore, I'm gonna travel on my own now. But I'm going to ask, Shippou would you like to accompany me?" Shippou rushed to me and hugged my leg "Sure Kagome, I would love to accompany you. Your a better company than that hanyou and dead miko" Shippou replied sneering at Inuyasha and Kikyou "Well, Lets go" I grabbed Shippou and walkout of the hut and went toward south.

* * *

Authors Note: And that was Chapter 2 of Unexpected twists in life, Hoped you Enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
